Valentines Day Mischief
by tigerlily35184
Summary: What happens when a little cupid get loose in Garden? Chaos ensues. warning some yaoi.


Valentines Day Mischief  
***Somewhere in a red and pink room filled with plenty of sharp arrows***  
A woman with a boy about 3 years old and a girl about 5 is standing at the counter.   
"I know it is the busiest day of the year, but my daughter is sick and my husband has already left for his job."  
"I understand, we have to take care of the young ones first it is alright. We will send the next one who gets back to take over your part. It is not a big deal just get the child home and take care of her,"  
Unbeknownst to them while the little girl stayed right with her mother the little boy decided to explore a little. Walking up to a bow and picking up, hey this is a cool toy! Looking at the different baskets of arrows hey these are the things that mom and dad use I want to use them too. What kind should I get. These pink ones are to girly, of course the child couldn't read so he didn't see that these were 'find your true love'. These black one are just scary. Good thing the boy didn't get these for they are 'arrows of revulsion'. Those red ones are nice looking I'll get those! Pity the young one didn't realize that these could cause the most damage being 'love at first sight arrows'. That's right after you get hit with these the first person you see you fall in love with. Now to get to grab plenty and I do mean plenty, I'll do moms job for her since she can't. Ok, she was supposed to go to a place called Garden. I bet I can find it, off I go!  
*************** Balamb Garden ****************  
We see every ones favorite Discipline Committee walking the halls of the garden in one direction. Just around the corner we see our favorite commander, instructor, and martial artist. None of them see the little cherub with the bow notch 3 arrows and let them fly. Right at the DC, hitting them just as they go around the corner and collide with the group of our beloved heroes. Only to look at the people who dared to step in their path and fall head over heels in love with them.   
"SQUALL, MINE, LOVE"  
"Instructor, ya know, I never realized, ya know, but ya know, your beautiful, ya know, I love you, ya know."  
"Chickenwuss! I love you let's go somewhere we can be alone."  
This is of course followed by our heroes running for their lives and their chastity. With Zell yelling,  
"I've waited almost 18 years to have sex. You can bet there is no way Seifer is gonna be my first, and don't call me chickenwuss!"  
"But Chickenwuss I love you!"  
"Quit following me before I plant my fist in your face!"  
"I know you don't mean it. You love me just as much as I love you. Get back here, hey where did you go?"  
We next see Raijin with the lovely instructor thrown over his shoulder head outside or the garden.  
"Raijin put me down!'  
"But I just want to show you how much I love you, ya know. I want to take you to dinner then dancing, and then I'll take you back to your room. I will be a perfect gentleman if you will give me a chance, ya know.'  
"Ok, that sound fair. I guess everyone deserves a chance. Now will you put me down?"  
"Sure."  
Soon we find Squall hiding behind A plant in the Quad.   
"SQUALL, MY LOVE, WHERE ARE YOU."  
Footsteps leave but more come in soon after. Also our little matchmaker is back! Carefully loading one arrow and aiming it at Squall. It hits him just as Zell walks into view. We all know what happens next.  
"Zell! you have to help me hide from that psycho! Let's go to my room we should be safe there!" Squall is obviously still very smart even when under the influence of the arrow.  
"Ok."  
Once they are safely in Squall's room...  
"Zell, I'm yours, Take me!"  
"What! Well ok." Now let's just find someone else to check on because these two are just a little bit busy.  
We once again see our little cherub aiming, at an unsuspecting cowboy, just as a certain silver haired woman walks by. And fire! bulls-eye! He responds by reverting to caveman mannerisms. Knock her over the head and then drag her by the hair to his dorm room, before she has a chance to regain consciousness. We can see where this is going, next.  
Well if it isn't everyone's beloved little yellow wearing bundle of energy, Shouldn't she be getting into some kind of trouble right about now? And here it comes not even four years old and holding an arrow at ready. It must not want to shoot I wonder why? Ok what ever was wrong must be ok now and he shoots, he scores! And she looks up and Oh No! Rinoa! Wait! Seifer looking for Zell, ran right in front of Rinoa just as Selphie looked up. Amazing, and a miracle! Now, while trying to find Zell to stalk him Seifer has got himself a stalker. She is right behind him and Sleep. He's down, and then Float. Now to just drag him to her room, lock the door, and tie him to the bed. The little cherub decides that his work is done and everyone should be happy so he leaves. Not knowing the consequences that will take place tomorrow when the arrows wear off.  
******************Balamb Garden the next morning *******************  
Responding to the knock at her door Quistis upon opening it discovers Raijin waiting for her holding a rose.  
"My lady." He says holding out his arm, "Shall we?"  
"Yes we shall." She replies, thinking about how he was a perfect gentleman yesterday and how fun and romantic he turned out to be. Neither know exactly what happened yesterday, but both were glad to have gotten the opportunity to get to know each other better.  
Meanwhile in Irvine's dorm room.  
"IRVINE, GOD IN BED, MINE "  
"Not so bad yourself beautiful."  
"AGAIN, NOW!"  
"I aim to please." Okay... I don't even want to go there let's see what happened to Selphie.  
"I'm tired, can't you be still?"  
"Nope, maybe if we do it again might be tired enough to get some sleep."  
"Oh, ok." Hey we do not need to see that people! Let's check our last victims.  
Awwww how sweet they're asleep and they look so cute snuggled up together like that. Look they awaken finally.  
"Squall, I don't know why you did what you did yesterday, but I just want to tell you that I've been in love with you for years."  
"What? what are you doing in my bed? and what do you mean in love with me for years?"  
"You don't remember?"  
"If I did would I be asking?"  
"But you said..."  
"Well whatever I said I didn't mean it so just leave!"  
"Squall?"  
"You heard me. Just leave."  
"Ok." That poor young man, quickly pulling on his clothes before running out of the room. He keeps running until he is out of garden, but instead of stopping he just continues to run. It wouldn't matter even if he had a destination in mind, he is blinded to bad by his tears to see anything. Which is really so sad, because he doesn't see the edge of the cliff until it is to late and he is falling toward sharp jagged rocks.   
Maybe I was to hard on him thought Squall. I mean what could we ever be to each other though? Just because I'd rather hang out with him than anybody, we get along very well, and the sex was earth shattering. Ok I should go find him and apologize. He is my best friend. Hastily pulling a pair of pants on and running out to see a flash of blond hair disappear around the corner. Once he is out of the garden he manages to slowly catch up until he is mere feet behind him about to call out to him, but he trips on a root sticking up out of the ground and looks up jus in time to see Zell disappear over the edge of the cliff.  
"No, Zell!"  
"Hey, can I get some help here I don't know how long this will last like this." Squall picks himself up and runs to the cliff to see Zell has used float and is slowly falling down.  
"I got you." Whispers Squall, pulling him up and into his arms.  
"Zell, I'm so sorry about earlier and I shouldn't have been such a jerk."  
"No Squall I'm sorry about yesterday, I don't know what was going on but I did realize you weren't yourself. you never would have said "Zell, I'm yours, Take me!" But at the time I didn't care I was finally getting what I had wanted for so long and I'm sorry it wasn't fair to you and...mmmhhpmpm..." Having decided to shut Zell up, Squall did so in the only way he could think of. With a kiss and then quite a bit more than that, but we don't need to see that so lets just give them their privacy. Let's just say that all the vict... um I mean happy couples lived happily ever after.   
The end 


End file.
